Girls night out
by duckmadgirl
Summary: On a Girls night out, Kate Nav and Bomber end up revelling secrets they would rather keep hidden from the rest of the crew. what will the consequences be. (this was published earlier with the same title but I took it down because of errors in grammar) I DONT OWN SEA PATROL.
1. Chapter 1- the morning after

Kate awoke with a pounding headache. Her mind a fuzzy blur of what happened the previous night. She remembered going out with Bomber and Nav. Shots also seemed to come to mind the bitter taste of the Tequila resurfaced in her mouth. Pulling the covers over herself all Kate wanted to do was to stay in bed for the foreseeable future, and never drink again. She never had drank that much as a student or when she was at ADFA. Thank goodness for the three days shore leave she had been given otherwise she didn't know who she would manage. She was interrupted by a loud shrill, the ringing of her mobile. Ignoring it as she couldn't speak to anyone nor did she want to. Hibernation was the only thing on the plan for today and possibly tomorrow. The phone stopped and then started again. Someone was keen to talk to her. The second time it rang it seemed louder. Reaching out she grabbed her phone off the side of the bed.  
"Kate McGregor hello." She tried to sound professional and not a hungover as she felt.  
"X..." the voice on the other end of the phone was that of Mike Flynn, the C.O of Hammersley "sorry to wake you but Hammersley has been tasked with the assistance of the search for 4 missing students that were last seen on a yacht around Angel point. Notice for sea 2 hours"  
"right" Kate rubbed her eyes sitting up in bed " I'll be there in a hour"  
This was not what she needed as she sat up her head began to spin. The room moving around her. She did the best she could to move out of the bed before heading to the shower...

Nikki awoke with a start, to her phone ringing unable to recognise where she was. Sitting up with a start she hit her head off of something hard right above her. Brushing the sleep out of her eyes she realised she was in her cabin aboard Hammersley. She was on shore leave and had no watch as ET and Buffer were assigned to the Watch at least for last night so had no idea on why she was in her rack.  
Lying back down, she covered her face. She remembered going on a night out with X and Bomber. Her head was pounding and hitting it off the celling of the cabin didn't help matters. She did have a slight recollection of returning to the ship with bomber and cooking in the galley also rang a bell but not much of the nights events.  
She could see that someone had left a drink on the side for her. Sliding off the bunk she walked over to the small desk where the drink had been left. There was also a note.

 _Nav ,_

 _have brought you a brew. Well you can see that. We have been given notice for sea in two hours, well 1 hr 45 it took me 15 minuets to make this. Thought you might need a navigator special given the state you came back aboard last night. From ET. PS we sail at 10 am forgot it may be a while before you see this._

Smiling at ET's gesture he could be sweet if a bit dim at times. She took a sip of the coffee that he had left and spat it out running in to the attached bathroom. The coffee had gone cold. The sweetness and strength of the coffee made her feel ill. She caught a glimpse of her watch and realised she had 45 minuets to make her self look respectable. Changing quickly in to her overalls, she was grateful that she had a spare one still on the ship. She made her way to the bridge via the galley for a much needed coffee.

Bomber was sat in the seaman's mess, nursing a glass of water she had a headache that felt like someone was using a drill on her head. The glass had been left along with 2 aspirin. After taking the painkillers she lay with head face down on the table, She was never going to drink again, or at least that is what she told her self. She also had no recollection of the night apart from leaving the bar near the port with X and Nav and heading in to town.  
She lifted her head up and groaned it felt so heavy on her shoulders. At that moment Nav walked passed and seeing Bomber poked her head round.  
"you look like I feel"  
"thanks" Nav replied. "coffee?" she asked  
"I think I need a vat" bomber shot back, smiling weakly  
Nav returned 5 minuets later with 2 large mugs of coffee. 1 navigator brew for her self and a normal if slightly strong mug for her friend.  
"thanks ma'am"  
Nav smiled. "oh and Bomber we have 30 minuets notice for sea. You best go and get sorted"

Kate arrived back onboard just in time. She was slightly longer than the hour she had promised and mike was waiting for her by the gangway.

"X you all right?" he asked looking concerned  
Her eyes were red and puffy showing all the signs if a night on the town  
"fine" she lied. He was the last person she wanted to know that she was hungover. "is everyone onboard"  
"yes, Nav and Bomber look as bad as you though. X, I don't really expect my sailors to return to the ship hungover. Especially my XO, you are suppose to set a example to the junior sailors"  
"sorry Sir , but we were suppose to be on leave for 3 days and in our defence some of the men are always returning drunk or hungover especially if we are in a foreign port..."  
The wind blew a gust up through the docks bring with it the sent of the salty sea.  
"sorry sir" Kate ran to the other side of the ship, throwing up in to the water below.  
"sorry sir" she repeated wiping her mouth  
"X your on light duties till further notice so no boarding's, when you have your self sorted I need a word"  
20 minuets later Kate walked up on to the bridge.  
"sir you wanted a word"  
"not here X" he indicated for her to follow him to the ships office.  
Shutting the door he pulled out his phone. Pressing play on a voice mail message, Kate's intoxicated voice filled the blank space between them.  
"I...I.." Kate stammered with embarrassment she ran out on to the boat deck. Shocked and embarrassed  
"what have I done..."  
 **okay this is a Fic set sort of series 2/3 and I know Kate probably isn't the sort to go on the lash and get drunk but for where this is heading (Kates phone call to mike (hint)) in the next chapters she sort of needs to have had a few drinks. also I have never had a hangover as I don't drink so the side affects of the hangovers are just based on what I have seen in other dramas. hope you enjoy and let me know what you think DuckmadGirlxx**


	2. Chapter 2- the night before

Kate was sat waiting for Mike in the bar near port. Hammersley had returned after a 10 day patrol several hours earlier and they had make plans to meet for a drink and a chat witch they couldn't easily do in the cramped conditions aboard the patrol boat. Looking at her watch he was over a hour late and hadn't even let her know why.

Knocker must be holding him up or something and he was too polite to say he had plans. He was always willing to help her but never me . she thought to her self downing her drink and considering that she may as well go home.

At that moment Nav and Bomber walked in and spotting that she was on her own decided to join her.

"want some company X" Nav smiled placing a bottle of wine on the table, and sitting next to her

"sure" she smiled at her friend. "I was suppose to be meeting Mike but he is late as usual"

Bomber sat down next to them pouring her self a glass of wine from the bottle. She looked around the bar. It was filled with the same people as normal. Nothing new or exciting happening.

"hey" she cried inspiration growing in her eyes "why don't we go to that new karaoke bar in town sound much more fun than this dump"

"I don't know" Kate replied "I was kind of meeting someone"

"and he is late as normal." Nav responded. "come on X don't wait around for him lets go have some fun"

"your right" Kate smiled "lets go" she downed the last of the drink Nav had poured her

As they headed out they walked in to Mike on his way in still in his whites clearly he had only just got away from what ever was holding him up at NAVCOM.

"X I thought we had plans" he called after her as they walked past him.

"plans change" she called over her shoulder

"where are you going Kate?"

"GIRLS NIGHT" bomber shouted over she shoulder

"X?" Mike looked at Kate. This wasn't like her

"As Bomber said girls night. I am going out with my friends, I am done with waiting around." She called

The bar had only been open a few weeks and was already proving popular, it was packed when they arrived but they managed to find a booth to them selves. It seemed that the music was on a theme night of the 1980's through to the early 2000's.

Bomber was the first to the bar and returned with their drinks along with a bottle of tequila.

"right anyone who talks about the ship or work or the navy has to take a shot"

"Bomber do I have to remind you that there is always a possibility of being crash..."

"SHOT" Nav cried laughing at Kate, Princess perfect of course she would be the one to bring up work.

Bomber held out the shot glass to Kate who took it reluctantly took it and downed it in one go, coughing as the clear liquid burnt the back of her throat. The other 2 laughed as she grimaced. Tequila was not her drink of choice.

About 5 shots in the alcohol was going to Kate's head and as she hadn't eaten it was worse. Nav and Bomber were also equally tipsy. After more shots mixed with their normal drinks Kate found her self on stage singing Cher's Shoop Shoop song with the other 2 as her backing singers. Collapsing back in their seats in fits of laughter.

"I think I want to go again" Kate laughed taking a sip of the drink in front of her.

"I don't think I am drunk enough for that" Bomber smiled downing another shot

"me neither" Nav grinned. It was unusual to see X like this she was normally reserved and the sensible one.

Kate found her self flicking through the song book trying to find the perfect song but one with lyrics she knew even though they did put them up on the screen. She stopped on the perfect one. ABBA's The Winner Takes It All. Somehow the lyrics meant something to her and said something about her relationship with Mike.

Later:

By the time the 3 of them left the club they were all drunk. Drunk with the Alcohol. Drunk on happiness and life.

Kate headed home alone. After several attempts to unlock her door she finial managed it, crashing through stubbing her bare feet on the dresser in the hall and falling in a heap of giggles on the sofa. Her high soon faded and the cold reality of she was alone set in. Walking in to her bedroom she pulled out her phone she was going to tell Mike Flynn what she really thought of him.

"Crap voicemail" she muttered as he didn't answer. After the beep she went on a mad ramble. "Miiike why don't you love me" she whispered loudly on account in her mind it was late and she didn't want to disturb anyone."aaaaand iiiiiiiyi willll allllwaayyys loooooveeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuu" she sang out of tune. Her tone changed after that. "why do you do everything for Knocker but not me. You always go running to her but you never do anything for me." Her voice turned to drunken sobs. "please say you love me, marry me..." she dropped her phone and started laughing as she scrabbled on the floor trying to find it. Cutting off the call in the process. Falling on to her bed she fell asleep snoring unaware of what she had done.

After leaving Kate, Nav and Bomber headed back towards Hammersley laughing arm in arm as they walked up the gangway.

"I need food" Bomber called heading towards the main part of the ship and towards the Galley.

Nav headed towards the front of the ship unaware that ET and Buffer were watching from the Bridge

"what is the Nav doing" ET called pointing the EOD at her.

"I don't know but go get her before she hurts her self" buffer called checking that the computers were still okay. ET smiled making sure he was stood far enough away so his presence wasn't noticed

Nav was stood right at the front of the ship with her arms out stretched and singing the theme from Titanic. Walking closer ET placed his hand on her back so she didn't fall.

"I'm flying Jack" she laughed and slipped in to ET's arms "I love you Josh Holiday" she looked up at him kissing him before falling asleep where she stood"

Lifting her up he carried her in to the ship and to her cabin. He placed her in her rack and made sure she wouldn't fall out or hurt herself.

At the same time Bomber was in the galley looking through the cupboards trying to find the instant noodles she had hidden, to satisfy the onset of her hangover. She had her headphones plugged in and her music playing loudly. As she was looking in the different cubby holes where she might have hidden things she was dancing along to the songs playing

"I LOVE this song" she shouted to no one. It was Bwitched cest la vie

Not noticing Buffer who had left the bridge to get a much needed coffee she began Irish Dancing along to the tune, or at least trying. Hiding in the door of the officers mess he pulled out his phone and began videoing Bombers moves. He would have a laugh teasing her with this gold dust. She carried on dancing with the next song that came on. This time she began singing along badly to it and dancing through the corridors of the ship. This one was solid gold. Shania Twain's Man I Feel Like a Woman. He watched her dance and spin all the way towards her cabin.

Back on the bridge ET was watching the footage he had recorded of Nav on the EOD wishing it had sound. Buffer sat back and watched his own footage of Bomber and smiled at her attempt of a music and dance career. Don't give up the day job he thought.

 **okay enjoy this was fun to write and I will explore the outcomes for Nav and Bomber. please Read and Review let me know what you think. The songs mentioned are inspired by what is on my music player and what I was listening to when I had the inspirations for this chapter. Duckmadgirl xx**


	3. Chapter 3- the truth revaled

Nav was on the bridge, she had the ship as Mike was talking to Kate in the ships office. Her head was still a little fuzzy but she was feeling better than she was when she woke up. More human and less like the undead, especially after her second navigator brew.

In the galley Bomber was still feeling rotten. The aspirin had helped with the pounding headache but she was feeling queasy and being on the ship in the middle of the seas wasn't helping matters. She was setting about to prepare lunch. Deciding she couldn't manage much she began to make toasties. The crew would have to lump it. She would serve a soup she had in the cold stores and some chips. It was simple but would have to do. She wasn't about to try anything extravagant.

Back on the bridge Nav was looking over her charts making sure that the search area she had plotted was water tight as if she was just one degree out it could be a whole 70 miles out and that could be the difference of finding these students or not. She was so focused on the charts she failed to see ET come on to the bridge. Happy that she had her calculations right she moved to look out the windows binoculars scanning the sea in front of her looking out for the missing yacht or bodies in the water.

"looking for icebergs ma'am" he grinned

"Leader are you forgetting we are in the middle of the coral sea and that any icebergs are in the Atlantic ocean that's about 9,000 miles away." She turned to face him, he collapsed in a fit of laughter

"sorry Ma'am jokes" he grinned

"ET" she hit him on the arm "what are you doing. Why on earth would you bring up icebergs" she was annoyed with why would he joke about that. He just made her feel like she was a rubbish navigator

"sorry Ma'am it was a joke"

"a bad one"

"sorry ma'am" he hung his head

Out of the window Nab could see Kate talking to Mike. Kate looked so sad, Nav couldn't make out what they were saying but it looked heated. She was sad for her friend and was determined to find out what was wrong.

"Ma'am something in the water" ET pointed to the port side of the ship.

"stop both engines" Nav called to Swain who was steering the ship. Looking through her binoculars she could see it was the missing yacht. Picking up the radio for the ships internal speakers

"CO and XO to the bridge!" she announced

It was a matter of minuets before Mike and Kate entered the bridge.

"what is it Nav?" Mike asked.

"Sir its the missing yacht. No sign of life on deck and no answer on radio". Nav relayed the information to him handing him the binoculars she was holding.

Looking through them he could see himself that the Nav was right "Nav Get Buffer up here"

Nav once again called over the ships speakers for Buffer to come to the bridge

Buffer arrived in a matter of minutes.

"Buffer I want you to take a boarding party over, take ET and Swain see what's going on"

"Eye Sir" Buffer nodded and made his way off the bridge

Kate stepped forward "Sir" she hinted she wanted to go on the boarding party.

"Sorry X your still on light duties" he turned to continue looking out at the yacht for any sign of life.

" But Sir Please I need this" she pleaded just wanting to be off the ship even if it was only for a hour or two. "I feel fine"

"X my decision is final" he looked at her

Sighing she pushed her way off the bridge it was getting crowded up there and she needed space. Heading towards her cabin she decided now was as good a time as any to compose the email to NAVCOM about a transfer request, and her cabin was quiet and private.

The hangover and lack of sleep was finally catching up on her. Letting out a yawn she rubbed her eyes stretching to try and fight off sleep as she wouldn't be awake in time for her watch later. Staring at the screen wasn't helping but she had to do this.

Nav appeared moments later with 2 coffees and a plate with a slice of chocolate cake on.

"want some company?" Nav smiled handing her friend a coffee

"sure. Better than paperwork" Kate smiled sipping her coffee. She shut the lid on the computer, she didn't want anyone to see her transfer letter. "are they on the boat?" she asked

"yeah. CO's not happy they are all drunk as anything. The radio got smashed some how and they ran out of petrol. We are towing back to base"

"Oh good." She smiled "how's your head" she grinned

"not so bad now I have had several coffees. I'm feeling more human now and less like the undead. What about you how you feeling"

"I don't know. I feel fine but I also don't and I cant figure out why"

"what's happened" Nav looked concerned for her friend it was unlike Kate to be feeling off.

"I kind of drunk dialled the CO last night. And sang I will always love you" Kate hid her face

"what!" Nav gasped "Kate McGregor you dark horse" she grinned

"don't" Kate managed a slight smile

"So what happened, does he know, what did he say" Nav shot a million questions to her friend

" I don't know I guess I annoyed he stood me up and he does know and he was really nice about it which makes it worse. I have to get off this ship"

"do you really love him"

Kate nodded sadly a tear rolling down her cheek

"Oh Kate" Nav slid off her rack and hugged her friend

"you cant tell anyone especially this lot they will take the piss for all eternity"

Nav drew a cross over her heart promising she would never tell

" we met at Watsons Bay. He ran a course I was on and we sort of started going out. He then just left with out saying goodbye and broke my heart. The last few years have been hell being on Hammersley, especially watching him with Ursula. Then he always seems to put the navy first..."

Kate spilled everything to Nav who listened with out judgment

"well Kate you definitely are a dark horse and I thought I was bad with ET"

"oh yeah how's that going"

"he asked me about icebergs this morning asking if I had seen any in the middle of the coral sea"

Kate smiled that had cheered her up and made her day

They were interrupted by a notification on there phones. A message had pinged through on the group chat the ship had so they all could send stuff if they were on shore leave. It was a video from Buffer.

Opening it both Nav and Kate erupted in laughter at Bomber dancing round the ship to invisible music. This was followed by Bomber shouting for buffer.

Nav poked her head round the door

"he is on the yacht part of the steaming party

"I'll kill him I shall bloody kill him."

 _Later_

Kate sat looking at the email she had composed. She didn't want to leave Hammersley despite hating being on patrol boats at first she had grown to love the role she had. The crew were more like family and she loved them all. The only thing she didn't like was the fact she was working so close to Mike everyday and knowing she could never be with him whilst they were on the same boat or he kept on putting the Navy or Knocker first. Hovering the mouse over the send Button she just couldn't click send. Saving the email she shut the computer down. Sliding in to her rack she would send it tomorrow.

 **okay so this is chapter 3 it has taken me a while to get this right and many many pages in my notebook but finally this is it. I will be writing a chapter on Kate and Mikes conversation on deck and also 1 more on bombers reaction and how nav finds out about ET's recording. hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4-kate and mike

Kate pushed her way out on to the boat deck. She needed to get out and away from him. On the tight confides and the narrow corridors of the ship she was unable to breath and the ship had become stuffy.

"Kate!" he called after her

Finial on the deck she could breath. Opening the collar of her overalls she could breath. Looking out to sea she longed to feel the freedom of the seas sailing right in to the horizon and the mysteries that lay beyond.

"Kate" he was stood right next to her.

She tried to move away but was trapped she had to talk to him. She turned to face him

"sorry" she whispered trying to avoid eye contact with Mike.

"what for" the wind and noise of the ship whipped around them making it hard for them to be heard.

"that call. I should have never... I was drunk I don't know what came over me"

"forget about it"

"I cant .. as soon we get back to base I am putting in for a transfer on to a big ship"

"why"

" because I cant do this any more." She looked at him tears forming in her eyes

"do what"

"this you and me. The last few years have been torture. You dismissed our relationship as some other thing"

He stepped forward so they were with in touching distance

"Kate"

" Don't try and deny it its true. We had plans and you didn't even call to say you were delayed. And before you left with out a word."

" Kate please don't leave Hammersley needs you I ..."

Before he could finish Nav's voice broadcast over the ships tannoy calling Kate and Mike to the Bridge.

 **okay I know it is short but this is set at the same time as the last chapter and is just the conversation between Mike and Kate. I think I only have one or two more chapters in this. hope you enjoy Duckmadgirl. PS who likes my cover photo for this fic. found him earlier and couldn't resist thought he looked like Mike :P**


	5. Chapter 5- iceburgs

Kate was sat in the ships office trying to finish her report on that mornings disastrous boarding of a FFV. The crew of said FFV had been hostile from the start, fighting against the boarding party and refusing to drop weapons. One crew member pushed ET who fell in to Kate standing behind him, causing her to fall in to the side of the ship bruising her side and as she hit her face it gave her a black eye. ET had ended up falling right overboard and in to the drink.

She sighed and stretched out, wincing as it pulled her side. She had a lovely black and purple burse down the top of her arm as well as on her hip. She was confined to light duties for the foreseeable and must have looked a right sight. She caught sight of Buffer who was walking past.

"Buffer a word please" she called

Walking backwords he entered the office

"Ma'am"

"close the door please"

Waiting till he had shut the door and stood in front of her.

"I wanted to talk to you about the video you broadcast to the whole ships company"

"Ma'am I never meant to send it to everyone just Bomber I must have pressed the wrong thing"

"I don't want to hear it Buffer. It could be classed as bullying and I don't need to remind you that is a disciplinary offence. You are lucky not to be in front of a captains table. You are a officer you should know better"

"sorry ma'am"

"yes well I have discussed the matter with the CO and we have decided as a punishment you will be Bomber's slave for the duration of this patrol"

"ma'am what do you mean by slave?"

"well what ever she wants you to do you do"

"yes Ma'am"

"well off you go she is waiting for you in the galley"

"Ma'am"

Smiling as Buffer left. Kate thought that Bomber was going to enjoy this, it wasn't often that junior sailors got to boss officers around even if Buffer was a non commissioned officer. Returning to her report she had hit a hurdle, trying to pin point what actually happened was proving hard. The RO had been recording the boarding for evidence but the angle was wrong and he was blocked by a number of obstacles. Needing a break and to see some natural light she headed to the bridge, she wanted to check something on the EOD as well.

She passed the galley and saw that Bomber already had Buffer hard at work cleaning out the ovens.

"everything okay Bomber" Kate navigated her way around buffer to make herself a coffee and one for the CO. She would need it any excuse to go on to the bridge. Mike had told her to go to her rack and stay there and rest.

As soon as she entered the bridge Mike was on her

"X I thought I told you to get to your rack and rest"

"yes sir I was on my way, I was just finishing my report whilst it was still fresh but I need to check the EOD footage"

"fine go ahead"

Logging on to the EOD system she quickly found the recording she needed, sending it down to the computer in the office she was about to log off when she found a recording from the other night. The night they had gotten drunk. As Hammersley was in home port there was no reason for the EOD to have recorded anything, she sent that also to the computer and logged off.

"Thank you sir"

Knowing what was on the boarding video she would watch that later. She opened the footage from that night. It showed a figure at the bow of the ship. There were no reports that Hammersley had been boarded so she wondered who it was. The lighting was dodgy but as the camera zoomed in she could make out that the figure was Nav who was joined by ET

Picking up the phone she called up to the bridge hoping that it would be mike that answered

"Sir can you come down to the office a moment I need to show you something"

"on my way"

Leaving Nav in charge he headed down to the office

"X what is it"

"sir when I was looking at todays boarding footage I found this. It's from That night"

"yes X"

"well we were in home port so the EOD shouldn't have been recording anything"

"right" mike watched the video squinting to make out the figure on the bow. "is that...?"

"Nikki yes"

"right you speak to the Nav and I will talk to... who was on watch that night"

"ET and Buffer I believe sir"

"I shall speak to ET and Buffer then. Now off to your rack X that's is now a order" he smiled at her

In the galley Bomber was putting Buffer to good use. The oven had been cleaner than it had been in months and she now had him pealing potatoes for dinner that evening.

"Bomber I .."

"Did I say you could talk keep peeling" Bomber used her best officer sounding voice. It felt odd at first she was just a able seaman and she was telling a officer what to do but remembering what he had done she soon found her self enjoying it and began thinking of more disgusting jobs for him to do in the galley. It had been Kates idea grinning the X did have a way with cruel and unusual punishment.

Buffer put the peeler down and turned to face Bomber.

"I'm sorry I never meant to send it to the whole crew it was meant as a joke"

"right why record me in the first place?"

"it was funny and I knew you wouldn't believe me the following day and it was kind of funny its usually the lads that get drunk and disgrace our selves not you ladies"

"you really hurt me I thought you were my friend"

"I am

Kate was lay in her rack reading a book and trying to find a comfortable position to actually lie in as the bruise on her side was throbbing every time she lay down.

Nav came in carrying a coffee for them both.

"hey brought you a brew"

"thanks" Kate smiled at Nav who was about to leave, "oh Nav I need to talk to you"

"what is it" Nav sounded worried

"just watch the Video on my laptop"

Pressing play Nav watched in horrified as her intoxicated self re-enacted the flying scene from Titanic only she was on her own and on the bow of Hammersley. "I...I don't know what to say X I am sorry"

Kates mouth twisted in to a grin at Nav's reaction the video was a little funny especially as there was no sound.

"don't laugh" Nav gave Kate a playful shove knowing her friend was only joking

"ow.. ow okay sorry but its not as embarrassing as drunk-dialling the CO is it"

"I am never drinking again" Nav declared laughing seeing the lighter side of things

"yeah right" Kate laughed knowing that the next time she was on shore leave or R&R at home or in a foreign port Nav would be knocking back the tequila slammers with the rest of the crew. "any way the CO is talking to Buffer and ET to see which one recorded the footage. And I think he will let you call the punishment"

"ooh good" Nav grinned with a evil smile

" you scare me at times Nav" Kate laughed

"oh yeah says you the Queen of Evil punishment on this tub. Have you forgotten the way you tortured poor spider because of that video not to mention what your allowing bomber to do to poor buffer not that he don't deserve it though"

" well spider deserved that . well most of it anyway

Mike had called ET and Buffer in to the ships office, shutting the door behind them and turned to look at both men.

"Buffer ET care to explain why the EOD was used when we were in home port."

"I don't know Sir. I noticed Nav on the front of the ship and could see she was slightly worse for wear, she was standing on the bow and I told ET to go and make sure she didn't come to any harm and I went to get a drink and to see if Bomber was alright as they returned together and well you know the rest" Buffer recalled

"Thank you buffer. ET?"

"sorry sir"

"ET you do know that this is a abuse of Navy recourses why on earth did you think it was okay to do this. To use the EOD in this way. "

"sorry Sir"

" you should face disciplinary charges for this."

"I know sir"

"but taking in to consideration your exemplary record and the fact that this behaviour is out of character I wont be taking this any higher up..."

"thank you sir" ET smiled

"I haven't finished" mike banged the papers he was holding off the table. "as Lieutenant Caetano is your divisional officer she will be making the decision on what punishment will be taken. Now back to your duties both of you."

After ET and Buffer had left mike smiled to him self Nav was going to enjoy this punishment what ever she had planned. And it seemed Kates idea of punishment for Buffer was also being enjoyed by Bomber. Kate did have a way with cruel and unusual punishments. He had no idea of this evil streak she seemed to be showing of late with these punishments.

 **I hope you enjoy next chapter will be the last for this one but I shall write more hopefully. please review and let me know what you think Duckmadgirl xx**


	6. Chapter 6- punishment

Nav was sat on the bridge she had the ship and was on morning watch for the last 2 hours. Yawning she rubbed her eyes and longed for her pillow but a navigator brew would have to do this was her for the rest of the day. The sun was just peeping over the horizon setting the sky ablaze in red, pink and gold. It was a sight that never got old. It was always different the colours and patterns depending on the time of year and which way they were sailing. She would definitely say to have this sight on the top 10 things to see before you die.

She was grateful when mike came on to the bridge at 7am.

"everything alright Nav" he asked leafing through the log book.

"yes sir nothing to report" she smiled sliding out of the CO's chair.

"thanks Nav" mike smiled taking the binoculars off her

Leaving the bridge Nav headed straight for the galley needing coffee fast. She made her navigator brew for her self and a ordinary coffee for Kate. Despite the early hour Buffer was already in the galley holding individual eggs up to the light and investigating them.

"Errrr Buff what are you doing" she asked trying not to laugh

"I actually have no idea Nav, Bomber asked me to check these eggs for double yolks she says she don't want to murder twin chicks"

"Right" Nav smiled trying not to laugh "good luck with that" Nav called walking out of the galley trying not to laugh.

"I cant wait for this patrol to be over" he said through gritted teeth but no one heard him.

Once out of Buffers earshot she couldn't help but laugh. Bomber was definitely enjoying this too much but he did deserve it.

Kate was still half asleep when Nav entered the tiny cabin they both shared. Placing her coffee on the desk she gently shook Kate on her arm to wake her

"hey brought you a brew" Nav smiled handing her the mug.

"thanks" Kate smiled taking a sip of the coffee and feeling the caffeine instantly buzz around her veins waking her up. "what time is it"

"just after 8. You will never guess what Bomber has Buffer doing this morning"

"what" Kate yawned this may not have been her best idea. Bomber seemed to be enjoying this a little too much. In fact she was coming up with more cruel and unusual punishments than Kate had.

"well you know all those eggs we had in the stores, she has him examining them all for double yolks because she doesn't want to kill twin chicks"

"really" Kate laughed almost spilling her coffee. "that has made my morning. Talking about punishments how are you going to punish ET."

"not sure yet "

"let me know if you want any help let me know" Kate gave a evil grin

"will do" Nav smiled. Leaving Kate to get sorted.

Kate walked passed the Galley to put her cup in the sink. Buffer was still looking at eggs.

"all right Buff?" she asked

"Yes Ma'am"

"very good" Kate smiled "carry on" she said trying not to laugh as she headed to the bridge.

She could just hear Buffer declare he was never going to eat eggs of any sorts.

Nav was sat in the ships office trying to think of a punishment for ET. He had abused the Navy's resources by using the EOD with out consent and embarrassed her in the worst way possible. All the ones she could come up with though she thought that ET would more than likely enjoy and not find a punishment. Then she remembered how much he hated cleaning and inspiration struck. It was a classic punishment of Kates but it was the best she could come up with. She called ET to the office. This would be a sweet revenge

ET appeared at the door of the office.

" Nav you wanted to see me" he smiled. A smile that normally made Nikki go weak at the knees. Why did he have to make everything in to a joke

"sit down leader" She was taking no prisoners "you are here because you abused the EOD and then hid the fact. As a punishment you are to clean all the ships toilets with a toothbrush"

"Ma'am" he said sternly

"you have till Dog Watch"

As ET left Kate walked in to check her emails on the computer.

"so what was his punishment and how did he take it" she smiled. Judging by the look on ET's face he hated the punishment.

"oh I had to steal one of yours I couldn't think of one good enough"

"which one did you use?"

"the cleaning the toilets with a toothbrush!"

"good one Nik" Kate smiled as she logged out of the computer with nothing new in her inbox she decided to leave it. There was no one on shore she really wanted to talk to. With her side all still bruised and painful she was still on light duties which basically meant doing nothing. She was at least still allowed to do her watch and take command of the ship.

 **sorry its short but I really lost momentum with this and couldn't think of any more. I think there is only one more chapter on this. please continue to send me your thoughts duckmadgirl x**


	7. Chapter 7- the truth comes out

Hammersley had been on patrol for 15 days and was heading for home port. They should have been out for at least 21 but having arrested the crew of a FFV they were heading back to hand them over to the AFP. They also needed to restock on a few things.

All were grateful to be heading back home. Not least Buffer as it meant no more stupid tasks from Bomber. The latest of which had him dress in a grey curly "old lady" wig serve the crew dinner last night as a classic school dinner lady talking in a crystal cut English accent. This morning she had pulled out a 5 kilo bag of M&M's and asked for them to be sorted out in to the individual colours as she was making rainbow brownies and needed equal amounts of each colour.

On the bridge everyone was preparing for home. Mike had the ship and was marvelling at how it was a perfect Navy day with clear skies and calm waters. Nothing was better.

"Nav how long till we are home?" he asked

Nav consulted her charts and ran through the quick calculations in her head for the best and safest route "about 7 hours sir"

"thanks Nav Get us home" he smiled as Nav who was already one step ahead of him gave the directional orders for home base. "we'll stop at 1 for lunch and will be home around 4" he smiled and announced the plan to the rest of the ship.

Kate was in her cabin looking at the bruise on her side. 3 days later it was still there and had turned a worrying shade of deep purple and was really painful. There was a knock at the door.

Pulling her top down "just a minuet" she called reaching over to the hook where her jacket was hung. "ow" she winced as she over reached pulling all her bad side.

Nav opened the door when she head Kates cries, and found Kate doubled over in agony holding her side.

"Kate!" Nav rushed over to help her friend lifting her up. "I'm taking you to Swain"

"I'm Fine" Kate winced

"I think you should let swain decide."

"fine" Kate gave in

Swain said that she had ether cracked a few ribs when she hit the side of the boat or had deep tissue bruising but she would need a X-Ray back at base to see. What ever the injury was she was going t be stuck on light duties for a while till she had healed.

Later:

Kate headed back to the ship. She had a few things to finish before she headed home for a much needed soak in the bath and R&R. Mike was still on the ship, stood on the side looking at the hustle and bustle of the port. He turned when Kate walked over the gang way. She walked over to him

"Sir" she smiled

"X how's your side what did they say at the hospital?" he asked

"nothing broken just bruised"

"light duties for you X"

"Yes Sir" she smiled standing next to him. "I need to ask you something"

"sure" he smiled at her glad she was staying he loved working with her. He loved her.

" the other day when we were talking about that call when I was saying about transferring..."

"yes"

"you said Hammersley needed me but we were interrupted and you never finished. What were you going to say?"

"does it need saying"

"yes I need to know" tears forming in her eyes

"I need you" he said taking her hand in his holding it

"Don't... Please" tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I want you to stay. Please reconsider"

"I can't not after that call and then one of us will have to leave anyway"

"I know" mike whispered stroking her hand with his thumb. "pulling you in" he pulled her slightly closer to him so there was hardly any space between them. Moving his thumb in circular motions across the back of her hand "and this is me kissing you"

Kate could feel her self relax and unwind. She had waited for this for the last 3 years of being on Hammersley and 7 years before that when he left with out a word.

Nav had headed straight home after Hammersley had docked. ET had tried to get her to go for a drink but she politely declined. The last time she went out for a drink she had made a idiot of her self and she didn't want to repeat that. All she wanted to do was curl up with a good book and a cheeky glass of wine or 2.

She was interrupted from the evening of relaxing pampering she had planned by a knock at the door. Opening it she found ET stood on the door step smiling holding several bags of food several different continents.

"Josh what are you doing here?"

" I brought food" he held the bags aloft "Mexican Chinese Indian, Italian sushi and British Fish and Chips" he placed the bags on the side in the kitchen.

"josh there is enough food to feed Hammersley and Kingston for several days."

"and"

"we sail again in 2 days"

"oh I see your point well I didn't know what you liked so I got a mixture. You could freeze some of it. Or we could take it with us I bet bomber would like a day off cooking" he pulled plates out of the cupboard. "dig in" he grinned pouring out a spicy curry on to a plate. It was one Nav would have never eaten.

Bomber was sat in the pub in port. She was on her own. On account of Kate being sent to the hospital for her ribs and Nav just wanted to get home. The lads had also left her alone going on their own lads night out. Well it was just Charge and Buffer. Swain had gone home to see sally and Chole. RO didn't go out with them and ET had just disappeared

Miserable and alone She downed her drink and was about to call it aa night an head home. When Buffer appeared.

"allright Bomber" he smiled sliding in next to her.

"Buff you stink like a brewery how many have you had?"

"6 or 7 I cant quite remember. More than Charge and I am still standing he went home about a hour a go after 2"

"well I was just off. See you on Tuesday"

"letmewalkyouhome" he slurred slightly bowing

"its only round the corner but okay"

Upon leaving the bar it was more Bomber supporting Buffer than Buffer escorting her home. Upon arriving at the tiny naval accommodation she lived in on the base

"do you want something to eat?" she asked inviting him in.

Looking around the room. It was basic accommodation with a small living and kitchen area with a small bedroom round the side.

"pasta alright" she called but with no response she found Buffer passed out on the sofa

Back on the ship 3 days later Bomber, Nav and Kate were in the Galley. Bomber prepping the meal for that evening, Nav and Kate getting a coffee. They were having a catch up as it was the only quiet place on the ship.

"well that shore leave was a lot less eventful" Kate smiled taking a sip of her coffee taking one of the rainbow brownies bomber had made with the M&M's she had Buffer sort out.

"I don't know about that" Nav grinned. "ET rocked up at mine on the first night with a ton of food. Literally enough to feed Hammersley and Kingston for a month"

"think that's bad I had Buffer pass out on my sofa after he nobly walked me home from the pub. It was only 9 o'clock "

The three of them laughed.

"well I propose a toast" Nav held her cup aloft "to us and not getting drunk"

"this time" Kate smiled "you two will again I know it you cant refuse a round of shots. On the other hand I ... probably will again" she laughed

 **and that's it. hope you enjoyed this. I will leave it to your imaginations as to what happened when Kate returned to Hammersley, ET went to Nav's and Buffer and Bomber. The handshake/kiss is a idea I saw on US drama Castle as Castle and Kate (Becket) also have to keep there relationship a secret at work. please let me know what you think and I will proberbly write a new Sea patrol fic soon**


End file.
